Status Facebook SNSD
by nipus11
Summary: Status status anak anak SNSD yang galau, kacau bin aneh  gak pandai bikin Summary.


Cast : All Member SNSD dan sedikit taburan Super Junior XD

Genre :: Comedy (Facebook version)

_ini FanFic pertama yang aku tulis dengan otak yang pas-pasan milik ku. Suka gak suka, harus tinggalkan jejak! #maksa *di buang reader ke jurang*_

_hehehe… kalau ada typo, komen komen ya ^^_

_Cekidot~_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**KimTaeYeon KidLeader** "Aku kangen Tiffany…!"

**YoonA luph Yuri 4eva** and **453659781 people like this 195969 comment**

**Yuri jugasayang YoonA kurus** hahahaha…~ eomma taeng menggalau ditinggal pergi sama Tiffany eonni!

**JesJeTiJes** Rite now, she is mine Eonni!

**KimTaeYeon KidLeader** hhhhuuuwwaaa… Sica kau pencuri!

**JesJeTiJes** Bodo amat..!

**SooYoung SoCool** Perang…!

**YoonA luph Yuri 4eva** aku dukung eomma!

**Sunny lebihAegyo daripada Sungmin** aku dukung Eomma juga..!

**SeoBaby istri Younghwa** aku dukung Jessica Eonnie

**HyoYeon master** dance aku dukung siapa ya? dukung eomma juga deh XD

**KimTaeYeon KidLeader** lu semua ngedukung tapi gak ada tindakan, SAMA AJA BOONG..!

**TiffTiffTiffany** aku diperebutkan…! kya..~~ *peluk sica*

**JesJeTiJes** hai Honey.. *hug back*

**Yuri jugasayang YoonA kurus** Tiffany eonni lebih sayang Sica eonni

**HyoYeon master dance** sing sabar Taeng eomma

**KimTaeYeon KidLeader** *nangis dipojokan*

**Sunny lebihAegyo daripada Sungmin** eomma sini aku peluk..!

**YoonA luph Yuri 4eva** TaeSun couple is back! #histeris

—-

TiffTiffTiffany aku diperebutkan oleh **KimTaeYeon KidLeader** dan nae chagi **JesJeTiJes,** pilih yg mana ya?

**HyoYeon master dance, SeoBaby istri Younghwa and 563954727 people like this. 4970463 comment**

**SeoBaby istri Younghwa** Fany eonni hati-hati Sica eonni nanti marah

**SooYoung SoCool** pilih TaeYeon eonni aja. dia kan baik, lembut, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Bukan kayak Sica eonni, dia dingin *kabur

**Yuri jugasayang YoonA kurus** Sica eonni = AC XD

**JesJeTiJes** Chagi, kau berniat selingkuh?

**TiffTiffTiffany**_ Yuri_ : hahahaha….. _Chagi_ : aniyo. Aku tidak selingkuh. Aku padamu kok Sica chagi ^^

**Sunny lebihAegyo daripada Sungmin** Bohong tuh eonni. Fany eonni tadi menggalau.

**KimTaeYeon KidLeader** liriklah aku Fany

**Sungmin Minnienya Evilmagnae** Sunny nick-name mu kok begitu? ==" *numpang lewat*

**Sunny lebihAegyo daripada Sungmin** Lho? emang kenyataan kan aku lebih aegyo daripada oppa? ^^

**Kyu TopSeme SuJu** Minnie gue lebih aegyo daripada lu Sun…!

**HyoYeon master dance** ada KyuMin couple! Annyeong!

**Sungmin Minnienya Evilmagnae** Sunny : Ani! aku lebih Aegyo dari kamu! #selca Hyoyeong : Annyeong ^^

**TiffTiffTiffany** lah? nape pada ribut Aegyo-an di stat gue? =="

—-

**Sunny lebihAegyo daripada Sungmin** Aku lebih aegyo dari pada SungMin oppa…! agree?

**47925674549 people like this 182796 comment**

**YoonA luph Yuri 4eva** seSuJu saya!

**Kyu TopSeme SuJu** Gue kagak!

**KimTaeYeon KidLeader** saya galau ==''

**SeoBaby istri Younghwa** eomma galau ya? aku juga ah~ #ikutan

**SooYoung SoCool** ikutan galau deh

**Hyukie Monyetlucu dan Yadong** aku pilih Sunny ^^

**HaeFishy Baukecut loveUnyuk** aku pilih Minnie hyung!

**Kyu TopSeme SuJu** Eunhyuk hyung jahat nih gak pilih Minnie *bakar DVD yadong*

**Hyukie Monyetlucu dan Yadong** hhyyyyaaaa~~~~ okay. aku pilih Minnie

**Sunny lebihAegyo daripada Sungmin** Eeeettt dah… udah bagus pada dukung gue, Hyuk oppa kau jahat T.T

**Sungmin Minnienya Evilmagnae** Sudah ku putuskan, bahwa saya Lee SungMin mengaku lebih** AEGYO** daripada Lee SoonKyu a.k.a Sunny

**Kyu TopSeme SuJu** that's my chagi..! *ketawa evil*

**—-**

**JesJeTiJes** Mau main ah sama **TiffTiffTiffany ^^**

**84635395628 people like this. 13685965 comment**

**KimTaeYeon KidLeader** aku mau ikut!

**JesJeTiJes** ANIYO…! *dorong eonni*

**TiffTiffTiffany** hahaha…~ Eonni ayo ikut ^^

**HyoYeon master dance** aku juga mau..!

**TiffTiffTiffany** ne~ silakan ^^

**YonYul is Real** aku sama Yu**ri jugasayang YoonA kurus **ikut ya eonni *brb mandi*

**JesJeTiJes** chagi, kok kamu malah ajak yg lain, kamu mau seligkuh ya?

**SooYoung SoCool** Sica eonni…! Fany eonni selingkuh sama TaeYeon Eomma. liat aja dia ngajak eomma lebih dulu daripada kita.

Sunny lebihAegyoCantikUnyu daripada Sungmin Ne! Mereka mau selingkuh!

TiffTiffTiffany ani! aku gak selingkuh. aku kan hanya mengajak kalian semua. Nae chagi jgn marah ya..

**TaeNy (TaeYeon dan Tiffany)** Huawa… Fany… aku tersandung eeh… tersanjung. Mari kencan *Usir Sica*

**JesJeTiJes** oh gitu ya Tiff. lu udah selingkuh dari gue. Pergi dari sini! *buang barang-barang Fany*

**TiffTiffTiffany** CHAGI…!

—-

**SeoBaby istri Younghwa** JeTi couple sudah tiada T^T

**417364 dislike 417365 people like this. 134975331334 comment**

**TaeNy (TaeYeon dan Tiffany)** sekarang adanya TaeNy! BANZAI!

**Tiffany merana karna Jessica** Huhuhuhu….

**Yuri jugasayang YoonA kurus** wkwkwkwkwk… akhirnya TaeYeom eomma berhasil mendapatkan Fany eonni ^^

**YonYul is RealFany** eonni sama eomma aja. kan eomma lebih perhatian. daripada sica eonni, dia kan dingin sedikit es batu yang dikutub utara

**Jessica benci Tiffany pendek** Yoona…!

**YonYul is Real** eomma…! #kabur

—-

**SeoBaby istri Younghwa** aku netral. mau JeTi atau TaeNy mereka tetap eonni ku ^^

**Kang HyeRa, All SONE in the Worls and 5796248695431 people like this. 2798434582 comment**

—-

T.H.E E.N.D

Beneran tamat!

Jelek ya?

iya

Bosanin ya?

sangat!

Gak Mutu?

10000% sangat tak mutu!

hahaha~ terserah kalian mau ninggalin jejak atau tidak tau mau nge bash juga boleh. saya terima dengan lapang dada segede lapangan tennis meja #plak

Bye~~~~ ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
